Alexis Potter
by CharlieLouN080901
Summary: when a teenage girl wished to change the story her wish was granted by the most unlikely thing. rated m just in case
1. prologue

Alexis Blake's POV

Ever since i was a little girl i loved the harry potter series. i suppose it was quite normal. i always wished that i was a witch and that i would receive my hogwarts letter at age 11 but it never came.

i am now 16 years old and still wished it on my birthday. sometimes i wished that if i was a witch that i would make an excellent female Harry and that i could change things. Like not having Remus, Sirius, Fred, Tonks and so many others die. Although in my dream world i would fall in love with one of the Weasleys and they if a lot older would only be in the year above me maybe even have a soul bond with me only truly revealed through our matching patronus but we both felt attraction to each other since we met. i always was a dancer and would love to be graceful and still flexible, and that i was a metamorphmagus who could still become an animagus.

But that is just a dream. I would always wish this and that i would have other gifts revealed through an inheritance test. That still kept the horcrux a secret so i could still use it to help.

suddenly i saw a shooting star and with all those wishes on my mind i looked up at it and wished and wished with all my heart and closed my eyes covered in moonlight.

No ones POV

what Alexis never realised is that the star was a pure white phoenix who looked down at her and heard her wishes and chose to grant such a wish but this beautiful phoenix knew of the hardship she would face and bonded with her.

she chose to become an owl to start with and whispered in Alexis ear that she would grant her wish but Alexis would have to go way back to July 31st 1980 when Alexis potter would be born the only child of James and lily potter. she also said that she would remember all about the books which would be locked up in her mind till the books started to help her change things for the better but she also told her that any changes the phoenix made to suit this world would be told to her so she wasn't surprised. she also said that all the gifts she was given would be told to her when they met in the flesh and that she was sorry that Alexis would have to go through a lot of hardship. She also said they will meet again on diagon alley where Alexis will choose her pet.

And with that a pure light surrounded her and she disappeared never to be seen again with all evidence of her existence was destroyed and memories of her gone.

And in another universe on the 31st July 1980 Alexis Lily potter was born.


	2. chapter 1

One cold wet night in may above an old bar set the great Albus Dumbledore and Sybil Trelawney who were interviewing for a spot on the Hogwarts staff. When suddenly she went rigid and her eyes became unfocused. She spoke in a eerie voice

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have a power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born as the seventh month dies..."

Dumbledore heard this and realised it could be intended for two families the Longbottom and the Potter family whose children were due at the end of July.

Dumbledore had the families go into hiding and after a few months the end of July arrived and at st mungo hospital in two different rooms two women were in labour.

On july 30 in one room Neville Frank Longbottom was born and Dumbledore knew that the child was not the one from the prophecy however he knew that if the potters gave birth to a daughter she would be the one from the prophecy.

And he was proven correct as on July 31 the Potters gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Alexis Lily Potter.

She was doted upon by her parents and marauder uncles and grew up as a healthy, happy girl despite the war brewing. It was found that she was a metamorphmagus and would rapidly change her hair and eyes when she was happy but favoured red hair with hazel brown eyes. Her first words were mama and dada. She blossomed like a flower. And the family were happy for over a year.

But that soon changed on the 31st October on all hallows eve night when James potter was creating multicolour bubbles and smoke watching his little girl try and grab them whilst Lily potter watched with a fond smile. Suddenly there was a disturbance and James saw that it was the dark lord and grabbed his wand passing Alexis to lily and telling her to run as it was him and james will hold him off.

But it was to late lily locked herself and Alexis in Alexis bedroom and listened to the fight until she herd a thump and knew her husband was dead. She put Alexis in her cot and started whispering to her that she is loved when the dark lord destroyed the door and killed lily before turning to Alexis and casting the killing curse at her but it was deflected and he was destroyed leaving a cursed scar on Alexis forehead.


End file.
